


Bound

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: "It's 11:11, make a wish!"





	Bound

"Its 11:11. Make a wish!" Jeno says, excitedly shaking his left shoulder with playful shoves. "Quick"

Donghyuck closes his eyes, thinking. There's not many things he wishes for in life. He's got a good family, friends, a healthy body, and he's already been accepted into his university of choice. Nothing is going particularly wrong, so he doesn't wish for anything to change.

But maybe, just maybe, there's something he doesn't want to change. Something he wants for it to stay the same forever.

**11:12**

"So, what did you wish for?" Jeno giggles, drinking slowly from his beer. Who would have thought Lee Jeno would turn out to be such a lightweight?

Donghyuck scoffs "Not telling"

Jeno pouts, setting his beer down on the floor and almost spilling it all over Donghyuck's carpet "awww whyyyy"

"That would jinx it" Donghyuck replies, ignoring Jeno's whines and playful jabs as he takes a swing from his own can.

\---

_I wish for you and I to remain together forever, like the stars bound in the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write lately. So here, have some very brief nohyuck


End file.
